Millions of people receive blood transfusions each year. Although helpful in many cases, blood transfusions have associated risks. Among others, there is a risk that microorganisms capable of causing disease (i.e., pathogens) could pass from the donor blood to the ultimate blood recipient. For example, untreated blood used in a blood transfusion could have pathogens causing the West Nile Virus, or AIDS. It thus is critical for the public health to ensure that transfused blood is substantially free of pathogens.
The medical community has responded to this need by developing various techniques for removing known and unknown pathogens from donated blood. One technique involves mixing precise amounts of a diluted anti-pathogen compound with blood. Some time after mixing, a rinsing process removes the anti-pathogen compound from the blood. One complexity with this process, however, is the fact that the diluted anti-pathogen compound has a very short shelf life (e.g., on the order of about four hours). Accordingly, the diluted anti-pathogen compound must be produced a relatively short time before it is mixed with blood.
The anti-pathogen compound is not easy to handle before it is diluted. To the contrary, it has a very high pH (e.g., on the order of 11.0 or higher) and thus, is highly caustic and toxic. Mere contact with the undiluted solution can melt plastic, or burn flesh. Because of these undesirable properties, the undiluted solution typically is manually diluted by highly trained laboratory technicians that necessarily must be protected from direct contact with it. Consequently, laboratory technicians often are required to wear relatively impermeable protective gear while diluting the solution behind a chemical laminar flowhood. Such a process, however, is inherently slow, imprecise, and costly due to the multitude of safety requirements. Moreover, even with safeguards, diluting the undiluted solution still poses a risk to the laboratory technician.